Council Meeting
by acer-sigma
Summary: Just why did the Tok’ra actively move to deal with Qetesh, in spite of their long stated mandate of not actively moving against the Goa’uld? What was the reasoning for freeing Vala from Qetesh?


**Council Meeting**

**By acer-sigma**

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate SG-1, everything here is borrowed from the show.

Summary: Just why did the Tok'ra actively move to deal with Qetesh, in spite of their long stated mandate of not actively moving against the Goa'uld for fear of a more powerful Goa'uld rising to take the previous ones place. This takes place somewhere between the movie and the beginning of the series. Hope I've managed to get the To'kra's high-minded attitude right. Anyways enjoy and please review.

A/N: FYI, all the Tok'ra I've referred to in this story have appeared at some point in the show, the only possible differences would be in the host. Also did anybody else get the feeling that Ta'Seem, the Tok'ra doctor in "Dominion" might have been the one to extract Qetesh, and that he and Vala aren't on exactly good terms? Oh and those of you waiting on my other stories, I am working on them, just had to get this out of my head first. Anyways enjoy and please review.

* * *

The underground caverns that were currently being utilized by the Tok'ra rebellion were normally quite at this time of night. The silence of the hallways interrupted only with the footsteps of the occasional guard or returning operative. Tonight, however was not a normal night. The Tok'ra high council was in an emergency meeting concerning the recent turmoil that had erupted amongst the Goa'uld System Lords following the unexpected disappearance of the Supreme System Lord Ra.

"Has there been any other information concerning the disappearance of Ra?" High Council Garshaw asked of the assembled Tok'ra.

"No Garshaw, none of our operatives have discovered any information concerning his whereabouts," replied Salmak, "this also includes the System Lords. Many of who believe him to be dead and are already moving to consolidate their positions. Apophis himself has already laid claim to several of Ra's holdings!"

The revelation of Apophis laying claim to Ra's holdings caused a stir to erupt within the council chambers, the Tok'ra were all asking various questions concerning the situation and wondering what if anything should be done.

"Enough," Garshaw exclaimed as she stood to address her follow Tok'ra. "This does not change anything, Ra may be gone, but our mission remains. In fact, with the removal of Ra, our position may well be strengthened." At this declaration various Tok'ra cast inquisitive glances to one another.

"What do you mean Garshaw?" Korra asked, "Surely this situation will result in a new Supreme System Lord once the bulk of Ra's holdings are absorbed by one of the System Lords."

"Not necessarily Korra!" Garshaw responded, nodding in Salmak's direction she continued, "As Salmak has indicated, several of the System Lords have already begun to absorb Ra's territories, there is bound to be conflict during this time. By utilizing the position of our operatives we can manipulate the System Lords and pit them against each other. Thus weakening them both militarily and amongst their followers." At the quite murmurs and nods of those present, she continued, "Now given the situation, the council has decided that for the most part current assignments will remain as they are, however several others will…" She was cut off in mid-sentence as a Tok'ra technician ran into the chamber calling her name.

"What is it Torran?"

"My apologies Garshaw," Torran replied bowing, "we have just receive word from our operatives within Ba'al's territories."

"Well what is it?"

"Qetesh has launched an attack on Ba'al's fleet in the Selenis sector." Torran momentarily paused before continuing, "at last report his fleet has been routed, his flagship crippled and an estimated 10,000 Jaffa are dead. Qetesh's forces have suffered minimal losses. In addition, we have not heard from, nor have we been able to establish contact with a number of our operatives that were assigned to the ships stationed in that sector."

Silence descended the room as those present absorbed the grim news of their missing comrades, as well as the surprise at Ba'al's defeat.

Breaking the silent atmosphere Jolinar asked the question that was on the minds of everyone. "Do we know how this was possible? Ba'al's fleet at Selenis was one of his most powerful; he should not have been so easily defeated."

"We do not," Torran replied apologetically, "as you are aware our network has focused mainly on the upper echelon of the Goa'uld hierarchy. We have very few agents among Qetesh's court. Those that we do have have been unable to provide any insight into the battle."

"Excuse me," Anise ventured, "correct me if I am mistaken, but I seem to recall a report concerning Qetesh and Athena. Were they not rumoured to have been allied and in search for a purported weapons cache of Ancient technology?"

"That is correct," Selmak was the first to respond, "however it was an unsubstantiated report. Are you suggesting that it may could be true?"

"It is in the realm of possibility is it not?" Anise replied with conviction, "And it would explain the ease with which Ba'al was defeated."

"If this is true," Selmak replied carefully, "and Qetesh is in possession of Ancient weaponry, than she may well be able to establish herself as the new Supreme System Lord."

"Agreed, she would have the power to establish herself, and assert herself, over the other System Lords." Garshaw replied after carefully after remaining silent during the discussion. "No Goa'uld must ever be allowed to assume such a position ever again, Qetesh must be stopped, and any Ancient technology she possesses must be prevented from falling into the hands of any other Goa'uld!"

Lantash tilted his head in consideration before asking, "How do you propose Qetesh be dealt with? Can we manipulate the System Lords to deal with her?"

Turning away from the assembled Tok'ra, Garshaw considered the situation and then turned to Torran. "What is the current status of Ba'al's forces?" Garshaw asked with worry.

"According to our agents, he is pulling back his forces to reinforce his borders, particularly those shared with Yu, Sokar and Apophis." Torran replied after consulting the report in his hand. "He shows no sign of retaliating against Qetesh at this moment," he added after a moment.

"It is unlikely than that Ba'al shall take action any time soon. As for the others, they will likely wait to see what develops before taking any action, and than only if it is to their benefit." Garshaw stated, "it is just as well, as we cannot guarantee that they would succeed or that any technological advantage would not fall into their hands." She concluded.

With the exception of Selmak, the other Tok'ra seem to be contemplating Garshaw's words. Selmak however, understood the underlying meaning behind Garshaw's statement and asked in shock, "Are you suggesting that we take direct action and remove Qetesh from power? That we break the traditional methods we have used for centuries."

Sighing Garshaw turned to look directly at Selmak, "We may have no choice in the matter." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "We will at least be able to dictate the course of events, and be able to secure any Ancient technology or information."

"That is assuming that the information is not already known." Selmak pressed, "We know that Qetesh was allied with Athena."

Jolinar shook her head, "It is unlikely that Athena possesses any knowledge of the weapons cache. As we know the alliance was short lived, and the Goa'uld are not known to share their advantages. It is likely that Qetesh, if she has the cache, is the only one who possesses the technology."

"Jolinar is correct, at the very least we must take steps to maintain the status quo. Qetesh has proven herself to be dangerous, and though Ba'al is no less so, our own network is far more integrated in his court then it is in Qetesh's." Garshaw added.

Selmak nodded, "I have my doubts, but how do you suggest we proceed?"

Garshaw once again turns to Torran, "What is the current status of the bulk of Qetesh's forces?"

"As far as we can tell," Torran begins after consulting his report; "the majority is securing the Selenis sector, while the rest is spread out patrolling her borders."

"I see," Garshaw acknowledges, "I would suggest our agents within her court examine the possibility of inciting a rebellion upon her current planet of occupation. At the first opportunity, if she is not eliminated by her subjects, our own agents will move to eliminate her, and secure any Ancient technology or information that is in her possession."

"Garshaw, if I may add something," Anise interrupts, "in the event that the technology is not in her possession, she may still possess information regarding it, as well as in-depth knowledge of the current Goa'uld strategic and military positions. I would suggest interrogation with the memory devices."

Tilting her head in contemplation, Garshaw finally nods her head in agreement. "Agreed."

"There is one other thing," Anise ventured nervously, "if we cannot gain the information from Qetesh herself, I would suggest utilizing the new removal process and have her removed from her host and then have the host questioned."

"I have to object," Selmak interrupts, "the procedure is untried, and Ta'Seem estimates a forty-six percent chance of survival with no long term psychological problems."

"I realise the odds are not comforting," Anise begins as she looks to the other Tok'ra, "however the host will be aware of any information that Qetesh may possess, in addition I believe that the host would be willing to undergo the procedure, otherwise she will die with Qetesh. I say we take the chance, the benefits far out way the consequences."

"And if the host refuses to help us because of the trauma," Selmak persists, "What than?"

"Selmak," Garshaw sighs, "I share your concern over the welfare of the host, however, Anise is correct, the intelligence we may gain is vital. We must utilize every means possible. If necessary we will risk removing Qetesh if all other methods of extracting the information fails."

"Very well," Selmak concedes, "if this is the course that the council wishes to undertake than so be it, however I must lodge a formal protest."

"So noted," Garshaw observes the other Tok'ra, "Are there any other objections." Hearing no dissent, she turns to Torran, "Contact our operatives on Qetesh's home world, inform them that they are to begin preparing the groundwork for a rebellion."

"Understood," Torran replies as he leaves the chamber.

"Anise, contact Ta'Seem and have him prepare what he needs for the extraction procedure. Also inform him that he is only to proceed, as a last recourse should Qetesh fail to provide us any information. In addition, in the event that the host is freed, they are to do whatever is necessary to convince her to assist us."

"Yes Garshaw."

"Now that that is settled, I believe a break is in order, we will meet back in ten minutes to discuss our strategy against the System Lords."

As the Tok'ra begin to file out, Selmak lingers behind as she approaches Garshaw, "I sincerely hope you know what you may be subjecting the host to if this does not go well."

"We have no choice Selmak, information and technological advantages are the key if we are to defeat the Goa'uld. She is but one, the lives of many are at stake, and at the very least she may have a chance at life again."

"Perhaps, but we should not impose conditions upon her, lest we become like those whom we seek to overthrow." With those parting words Selmak moves to leave the chamber, while Garshaw remains seated pondering her words.


End file.
